Episode 109: At Netherlands'
The ninth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and ninth overall) was broadcast on March 22, 2013. It adapts the strips At Netherlands' from Volume 4 of the published manga, and Little Belgium and Netherlands' ''from the '''Christmas 2011 Event. Plot Summary Introduction The episode begins with the appearance of Belgium, who explains that while she is often in the shadow of her "flashy" neighbors, she is quite well-known for her scenery and culture in her own right. She describes her older brother Netherlands as being rather aloof and imposing. Netherlands is then shown bartering with France over a fish, telling him that he cannot sell him the fish at any price lower. Belgium then adds that although she admires her older brother, he can be a bit stingy. At Netherlands' At a port, Netherlands approaches Poland and Lithuania, who are both selling fish from their boat. Netherlands offers to buy a few barrels of fresh cod and herring from them, giving them a large bag of coins. Poland wonders why Netherlands is buying so much fish, while he replies that Poland should not poke in other people's business. As Netherlands rides off with a cart full of fish, Lithuania says that he buys this much fish daily, and that tomorrow he'll be back for more. In Netherlands' cellar, he takes the fish from the barrels, explaining that he buys the fish for cheap, pickles them in salt and re-sells them at a high profit. From around a corner behind him, Belgium notes that Netherlands can be quite blunt. The War of Devolution Looking back to the wikipedia:War of Devolution, Spain sits down beside a ruined building with Chibiromano next to him, noting that Netherlands is a lot tougher in battle than he looks. Spain laments that he just can't produce enough supplies in the country to keep waging a war against Netherlands. As Spain talks, Netherlands overhears him and approaches him. Alarmed, Spain asks him what he wants. Netherlands offers to sell Spain some of his own food and supplies, to which Spain asks why he would do such a thing, since the two of them are at war with each other. Netherlands simply replies that money runs everything. Belgium is shown watching from around a corner again, lamenting her brother's businesslike demeanor. In the transition screen, Mochi Belgium and Mochi Netherlands each pop up flags of their respective countries. Little Belgium and Netherlands The Narrator explains that when Netherlands was little, he worked hard to make money and lived a relatively simple life. Little Netherlands is shown turning soil, as little Belgium comes to visit him. She invites Netherlands to her house, dragging him along. Netherlands is shocked by how lavish her house is. Belgium sits him down at a table full of rich food, telling him to help himself; however, Netherlands still can't believe how rich her people are. Now back to France and Netherlands, Netherlands keeps telling France that he is not willing to sell his goods for any lower price. Belgium says that it might be partially her fault that Netherlands is so stingy. At the second transition screen, Mochi Belgium and Mochi Netherlands retract their flags. At Netherlands (pt.2) Poland and Lithuania visit Netherlands' house, remarking on its immaculate state. Poland is starstruck by how clean it is, and starts reaching out to touch Netherlands' kitchen counter. Netherlands quickly stops him from touching, telling them that he spends all his time keeping the kitchen clean but he never uses it. Lithuania looks confused as to why he would keep the kitchen so clean yet never actually use it for cooking. Character Appearances *Belgium *Netherlands *France *Poland *Lithuania *Spain *Chibiromano *Mochi Belgium (eyecatch) *Mochi Netherlands (eyecatch) Voice Cast *Belgium, Mochi Belgium: Eriko Nakamura *Netherlands, Mochi Netherlands: Nobuya Mine *France: Masaya Onosaka *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka *Spain: Go Inoue *Chibiromano: Aki Kanada *Young Netherlands: Arisa Nishiguchi *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Belgium: Amanda Doskocil *Netherlands: Michael Sinterniklaas *France: J. Michael Tatum *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Poland: Joel McDonald *Spain: Dave Trosko *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime